A Happy Weekend
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Set post 6x22 "Out of the Light." "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Hotch asked Dave later that day, while they were sitting in the living room with a glass of scotch.


**This idea came to me while I was trying to write a follow-up to "Broken Sky" and after the wonderful scenes between these two in the episode "Out of the Light" I'm so disappointed because there is not even a single Hotch/Rossi fic after those scenes *sigh***** Anyway, ****enjoy it and remember any comment or criticism will be appreciated.******

**Also I owe a huge thanks, to **_**Nebula2 **_**for the beta.**

**I don't owe Criminal Minds or any of his characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

**Title:**** ** A Happy Weekend**.**

****_"Happiness often sneaks in through a door you didn't know you left open." - John Barrymore._****

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Hotch asked Dave later that day, while they were sitting in the living room with a glass of scotch.

/***/

The soccer game had been good, Jack's team hadn't won, but at least they could keep score now. To celebrate, the three of them had gone to McDonald's, by Jack's choice Dave had tried to get away, but Jack had asked him to go with them, with his big brown eyes looking at him expectantly, and he didn't have the heart to tell him no.

This was the first time Dave had been at one. The place was... good, pretty noisy as could be expected being a place for children, with bright colors and children yelling and running all over the place. It didn't take more than 10 minutes for Jack to convince his father to let him go to play leaving his Happy Meal almost intact.

The food was... edible, which was good because Dave was starving. After about half an hour, he could feel a headache starting to form. He didn't miss the amused looks Hotch had thrown him from time to time, making him want to wipe the smile off his best friend's face for getting him into this.

Jack was having so much fun playing that he wouldn't notice that Dave was gone, so he was about to say his goodbye when it happened. He knew it going to happen even before it actually did, watching the little boy barely able to hold the huge cup and before he knew it, the cup slipped from the little boy's fingers, spilling soda all over the floor and soaking his pant leg.

He cursed out of habit before he remembered where he was. Dave was so focused on the damage to his pants that it wasn't until he heard Hotch clear his throat that he looked up and saw his friend shaking his head slightly, it was then Dave looked around to see the annoying, and even indignant faces of the people around them.

They had gone to Hotch's apartment, and after some time, Dave tried again to get out of there, only to have Jack _beg him_ not to go. It was strange, because he wasn't one of Jack's favorites among the team. He looked at Hotch, who was behind Jack, hoping to get some help with this, but Hotch just shrugged, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. He didn't really have a choice.

The three of them watched a movie. Jack's choice of course. A kids' movie of course. Toy Story.

Jack had made sure to repeat over and over again how _great_ it was, talking excitedly about a certain Wooldin or something like that, and all his friends' toys.

In the end, the movie wasn't that bad; predictable and too cheerful for his liking yes, but he had seen _grown-ups_ movies worse than this one. He'd even smiled a few times during it.

At some point in the second-half of the movie Jack had fallen asleep, his head resting on Hotch's lap.

After Hotch put Jack on bed, he came back to the living room with two glasses. Dave had learned in the last year or so that Hotch didn't drink in front of Jack.

/***/

_"It wasn't that bad, was it?"_

"Well, besides the headache and that kid who ruined my pants, everything was fantastic." Dave responded harshly.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I'm sure you've had worst headaches working on cases and your pants are not ruined, you just had to have them dry-cleaned, that's all."

He looked at Hotch with fake annoyance on his face, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. They both knew the real answer.

Hotch looked at Dave for a long time, but at the end he just shrugged, satisfied with what he saw. He took a sip of his drink.

"You know the team is going to kill you when they find out you didn't tell them about Jack's game, don't you? Especially Garcia." Rossi commented before taking a sip from his glass.

Hotch smiled in response. A real smile. One of those smiles that was almost impossible to see in him for the last couple of years and yet, Dave had seen it on Hotch's face several times. Today.

It was good. Really good to know the younger agent still could smile, even after everything that had happened. Dave was brought out of his thoughts when Hotch spoke.

"I know." Hotch said, short and simple.

Dave raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him.

Hotch shrugged. "I'm sure if I had told them, they all would have been happily there, but I don't think it would have been for the best. They need time for themselves, and we both know how little free time we have in the BAU. They need a break, even if it's just a couple hours in a weekend just for them. "

Dave nodded, understanding what Hotch meant, but still...

"You're going to tell them that?"

"Not a chance." Hotch said, trying to keep a straight face. He just gave Dave a small smile before picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

For the next hour or so they watched the news. Dave knew he could do it at home, lying in bed, but even Hotch's quiet company was good.

When he looked at his watch he realized it was already 9:23, it wasn't really late, but after today he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than go to bed and not get up for the next few days which he know was not going to happen.

"I think I'd better get going," Dave said standing up. "There's work tomorrow and the drill sergeant I have for boss won't be happy if I'm late."

Hotch arched an eyebrow at him. "You should be careful or the _drill sergeant_ you have for boss could bury you in paperwork for the next couple of months."

Dave raised his hands in surrender, with a smile on his lips. "Okay, I get it."

Hotch walked him to the door. "So, I'll see you next Sunday?"

There was a touch of doubt in his voice, almost imperceptible. Anyone who didn't know him as well as Rossi did wouldn't have noticed, but he decided not to acknowledge it.

Dave nodded. "Bright and early."

Hotch nodded just slightly. "Good night."

"Night."

Dave walked to his car, thinking.

In spite of everything; the headache, the child ruining his pants and that he was pretty sure his knees were going to protest tomorrow for all the activity he had done all day, he had had a great time today, which he hadn't in a really long time.

It didn't matter what he said or did. He was looking forward to next Sunday. Really looking forward it.

_**"But what is happiness except the simple harmony between a man and the life he leads?" - Albert Camus.**_

**OoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who read it.**** I hope you all have enjoyed****, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
